A Flower in Decay: A Black Butler OC Story: Chapter 1
by TheGirlInTheCrowd
Summary: 3 years later, Lilith has grown to a nice young teenager. To realization, her uncle had survived the slaughter Julian did to her family. Will he try to get rid of her again?


**Okay so I was so excited about this that I wanted to continue immediately . Also, sorry for all the spelling a grammar errors.^_^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Black Butler or any of the characters! They belong to Yana Toboso and Toshiya Shinohara, author and director of the series since some of the characters are anime base only. **

Chapter 1. 3 Years Later

A boy ran away from the bread shoppe with a baguette under his messy and torn jacket. He was a young age and clearly couldn't afford anything. The baker ran after him calling out profanities at him.

"Get back here you little bastard," he yelled at the boy as he chased him down the street until he finally he tackled him to the ground. The baker was much larger that the boy, with a bald head and a dirty apron, along with a rolling pin in hand. As the boy hid his head as much as he could, the baker started striking the boy with the rolling pin. The pleaded for him to stop, but the baker refused. He continue beating the child until he released the baguette. "Give it back now you damn bastard," he screamed as people stared and watch but did nothing. The boy cried as he was beaten by the man on top of him.

Just as he was about to strike again, the rolling pin was take by someone from behind. "Hey! What's the big idea?" the baker yelled as he turned to see who had taken his weapon of choice. He saw it was a tall, handsome young man with white hair that covered part of his face and beautiful maroon eyes. His face was pale, almost porcelain, making him almost look too beautiful to be real. The baker noticed the man was dressed in what seemed to a butlers uniform and a black over coat.

"What are you doing?" the baker demanded to know. "Give me back my rolling pin!"

"Why do you need it?" the butler simply asked. The baker was shocked by this question.

"What's it look like? This damn kid stole from me! Someones got to teach him a lesson!" The baker jested to the boy on the ground, with his head bleeding and clearly in pain. "Now hand it back over!"

"I'm terribly sorry, but due to my orders, I cannot do that," the butler said with a smile.

"Orders!? From who?!"

"From me," said a nice voice. A young girl step out from behind the butler. She was clearly a noble. Her long black hair was pinned up in a half-up, half-down style with a light blue ribbon holding it up. Her dress was a light blue and white lolita dress that showed off her shoulders and her beautiful choker necklace. She also wore a white cover up to protect her from the cold. Her skin was flawless ans her eyes were the most amazing thing the baker had ever seen. They were as blue as the sky, and like the sky, they seemed to go on forever. But despite all these features the baker saw that she was only just a child.

"Who do you think you are?" he demanded to know as he stared intensely at the girl.

"Isn't it obvious?" the girl asked giggly with a sweet smile. "I am Lady Lilith Norington of The Norington Supply and Trading Company." Those around her gasped in surprise. Everyone heard the rumors of the soul surviving Norington, heir to the company, but they never expected it to be a young child. The baker, being in shocked quickly apologized.

"My lady, I am terribly sorry for raising my voice to you." Lilith simply laughed.

"It is okay sir, but I have to ask, what were you doing to that poor young boy there?" she asked with a confused look on her face.

"Oh, that bastard? He stole from my shoppe and now he needs to be taught a lesson," the baker scowled at the child.

"Of course I completely understand," she told the baker. "Julian, could you please give the nice baker his pin back? I will teach the young boy a lesson."

"Of course, my lady," Julian replied as he handed the pin back. Everyone watched as Lilith approached the boy on the ground, who curled up at the sight of her walking towards him. She knelt down beside him, laying he hand genitally on his shoulder.

"It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you," she insured. Everyone, especially the baker, watched in confusion. The boy under her stopped quivering and looked up at her. "What is your name?" The boy was shocked at her kindness.

"M-My names Alexander, miss," he told her. Lilith took note of the blood dripping from the back of his head and shivered in disgust. The boy sat up so he was eye level with the pretty girl in front of him.

"Alright, Alexander, why did you steal this mans bread?" she asked sweetly.

"I-I had to," he started. "I have a little sister and she's starving, and we have no money. I have to take care of her. She only has one leg." Lilith understood the situation and stared the boy in the face with a stern look.

"I understand, but Alexander, you no right to steal from this baker. He makes his money by selling what he makes. He earns his money to help his family," she told the boy. Then her face softened. "If you every need money that you don't have, you should ask." She stood and walked over to the baker. "Julian, I want you to pay for the bread the boy took today." Everyone gasped and the baker was outraged. The boy smiled wide in happiness and shock. He thanked Lilith wholeheartedly.

"What?!" the baker yelled in rage. "I thought you said you were going to teach him a lesson!"

"And I did," Lilith snapped. "I taught him that when you need help, being a criminal is not the answer, but asking for help is."

"That's not good enough!"

"Oh don't worry," she insured the baker. "No bad dead goes unpunished. And as his punishment, he is to work under your supervision in your shoppe." The baker and the boys jaws dropped. They were going to work together!? "Alexander will work for you and he will earn his own wages to take care of his sister. There will be no easy way out of it." Lilith seemed pleased with her decision. "Oh also, sir, if I hear of you beating any other child again, I'll see to it that your shoppe is shut down."

The baker was astounded. He started to yell at her as she was entering he carriage. "Hey you can't just-"

"Oh but I just did," she cut him off with a smile. And like that, Julian closed the door and they we off.

"You can't keep doing that you know," Julian stated with a smirk and his arms crossed. "One day someone's going to hit that pretty little face of yours." Lilith's smile was gone as she watched out the window.

"It's your job not to let that happen," she answered, not looking at him. "My brothers last order and our contract says you will always protect me."

"True," Julian reply with amusement. "But others will suspect something astray, considering the way your family was."

"You mean is." Lilith had received news that her uncle, the brother of her father was actually alive. It came as quite a shock to her, mainly because Julian was supposed to destroy all the members off her family in order to protect her. But it appears he had missed one. Her Uncle, Sir Obediah of th Norington family, on her fathers side, had been away on a trip to Germany during the slaughter. Lilith sighed.

"I should have known Obediah would try to get me out of the family, considering I was supposed to be dead," she said, almost to herself. "But he can't have me killed now that I'm cured." She thought back to the day Julian had cured her sight. She had to hold her mouth to hide her happy sobs as she saw what she looked like for the first time. She knew what color her hair and everything was, but she had no idea of what the colors looked like. The one thing she was never told, however, was what her eye looked like. She was the first to see her new eyes and she loved them. The sky blue color was so perfect to her, it became her favorite color. She didn't know what to call it, so she asked Julian to explain the colors and shapes to her.

"Are you scared?" Julian asked, bringing her back to reality.

"No, just aggravated," she replied. "I honestly wasn't expecting myself to marry, nor did I want to. And especially not-" She stopped to shiver. "Not to HIM." She hated the boy her uncle arranged her to marry. He was the most vile and disgusting creature she could imagine. She had being to one of his "parties" and nearly attacked. He was a sick twisted being that she could not stand.

"I know how you feel," Julian complied. "I hate the way that kid and his servants look at you. It's like they spotted there next meal." He looked down in serious thought and imagined himself ripping them apart, limb from limb. H only looked up in surprise when he heard his lady giggle.

"Oh Julian, could it be you are jealous?" she teased, causing the demon to blush slightly and quickly deny her statement.

"No! Of course not," he said. Then he leaned forward with a smirk, pulling her close to his face by her chin. "Actually, I'm territorial, and what's mine is mine. Sorry but I'll be the one eating your soul, not them." Lilith pulled away blushing as she scorned him for talked to her in such a manner. He loved teasing the girl like that, and watching her get flustered and out of shape. It simply made his hunger for her stronger, and it would make his contract more fulfill once it was complete. He leaned back in his seat and continued talking in a normal state.

"Anyway, you can't stop this. You already told me it didn't matter if you married good or not, just as long as our terms were good," he smiled to her.

"Yes I realize," she said, once she regained her composure. "And I regret nothing of it. I'm just disappointed that you didn't do my brothers orders correctly." He said nothing as he stared at her with his usual smirk. She sighed as nothing she could say could ever through the demon off his game. "Oh well. We should hurry and get there soon. I know how impatient he is."

"Would you like me to ask the driver how much longer, My Lady?" Julian asked.

"Please do," she answered. Julian bowed and opened the front window to talk to the front window of the carriage.

"My Lady, would like to know how much longer," he told the man up front.

"Not too much long sir," he replied. "I'll have ye' there before supper." Julian nodded and closed the window and to Lilith.

"Alright than," she said. "No more stops until we reach the Trancy Manor."

**Okay, so I hope you guys liked this one. I'll try to update as much as I can. Please tell me what you think. Okay BYYEEEE!**


End file.
